The Smart One
by beaute-ephemere
Summary: After the War, the class of 1991 return for their 8th year to pass their N.E.W.Ts. But when Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger compete against each other in a battle of intellect, this school year will prove to be much more eventful than anyone could have imagined... DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I obviously am not J.K Rowling, so anything you recognise doesn't belong to me.**

 **A/N : The story in the school year of 1998, after the War. I have modified one major aspect of the original story : Dumbledore and Lavender are alive. This is my first story, so please review, I would love some feedback! This chapter may be a little short, but I'll try to make them longer as I go along, just give me a chance! Enjoy!**

Hermione looked around her carriage. She was aboard the Hogwarts Express, surrounded by her friends. Ginny's head rested on Harry's shoulder, Lavender was curled up in Ron's lap, and Neville had his arms around Hannah Abbott, a rather pretty Hufflepuff girl he had only recently got the courage to ask out. In the corner, Parvati Patil and Luna, the only people other than Hermione to be awake, were laughing over a magazine.

Even though her carriage was full of people, Ms. Granger felt lonely. She was surrounded by friendly faces, yes, but she felt like a third wheel. Well, more accurately, a ninth wheel. Ginny and Harry had always been a thing, whether the pair admitted it or not, and she couldn't be happier for Neville and Hannah. Having never had a close female friend, she slightly resented how close Parvati and Luna had become, but most of all, it was Ron's relationship that bothered her.

She didn't _like_ Ron or anything. It was just that, well, it did hurt a bit to know how little her short-lived relationship with Ron meant to him. They had agreed that the War probably made everyone a little desperate for someone else, but that once the threat of death was much less imminent, circumstances had changed. They separated amicably and tried to stay good friends, but they hardly talked anymore nowadays, as with Lavender always shoving her tongue down his throat, it was impossible for him to have a proper conversation with anyone. 

Not that she cared. She did not _like_ anyone, least of all Ron. If she had come back to school for her 8th year, it was to do her N.E. , as the War had inconveniently gotten in the way of everyone's exams last year, and she didn't plan on having any distractions. She knew very well how difficult heartbreak and boys in general could be, and did not plan on letting either get in her way.

As the train pulled in to Hogsmeade station, Hermione suddenly felt the need for fresh air, and quickly excused herself from the carriage. Once she was outside, she looked around, taking in her surroundings. Her fellow students laughed and chatted, however she could tell they were only trying to make things seem normal, trying to feel normal, after the horrible events of the previous year, and the dark circles under their bloodshot eyes was only further proof of that. She wasn't alone in having nightmares, she thought to herself. 

Suddenly, a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Watch it, Weasley!" Malfoy snapped. 

Hermione turned around to see Malfoy and Ron glaring at each other. From the looks of things, Ron had been helping Lavender off the train when he had accidentally bumped into Draco, whose hand now hovered dangerously close to his wand pocket. Not wishing to see Ron hit with some curse Malfoy had learned during his time as a Death Eater, Hermione rushed to her friend's aid.

"Leave him alone!", she exclaimed. "Don't you think you've had enough problems already?" 

"Stay out of it!", the boy retorted. "Filthy Mu..." 

"Go ahead", she muttered, her eyes glittering dangerously. "Call me a Mudblood one more time, and I swear you'll regret it."

"Don't make promises you won't keep", he smirked. "Mudblood." 

"Densaugeo" she muttered, pointing her wand at the boy, whose hands flew to his mouth as his front teeth began to grow. 

"You bit…!" he began to cry. He was however unable to finish his sentence, as Hermione had silently cast a Langlock on the boy, rendering him unable to speak. 

"Run back to your little friends" she said, laughing. "Leave mine alone. Otherwise, you'll be dealing with much worse problems than a few large teeth." 

Furious, Draco stormed off to meet up with Blaise and Pansy, shrinking his teeth as he went over. The trio glared at Hermione before making their way along the platform.

"He's not a very nice person", Luna remarked with a frown. "No wonder he's so unhappy all the time." 

"Not a very nice person? Try arrogant git", Ron replied. "By the way, thanks 'Mione"

"No problem" Hermione answered. "My pleasure, in fact" 

"Remind me to never get on your bad side", Neville laughed. "Though why you didn't do anything worse baffles me"

"He's not worth it", she said simply. "Anyway, we should probably make our way over there, the carriages are arriving." 

As the group got into a carriage that Hermione may or may not have charmed to fit all of them, which may or may not have been against the rules, not one of them said a word. They had all noticed the wide-eyed stares the Thestrals were getting. The stares of children. Children who had seen death. No one wanted to acknowledge how much the War had changed their world. Putting it into words would have been pointless anyway; everyone knew that everyone else was thinking it too. 

Trying to break the painfully awkward silence, Ginny wondered out loud what the Sorting Hat would come up with this year.

"I mean, it's always made its song relevant to the times around us, but at the moment, I don't think anyone really knows what's going on..." she sighed. 

Harry made a noncommittal shrug. "Maybe the Hat does… We'll just have to see"'. 

A couple of minutes later, everyone having entered the Great Hall and sat with their housemates, the Great Hall doors opened to reveal the first-years, lead by Professor McGonagall. They walked up to the top of the Hall, where the Sorting Hat was already placed on a stool. There was a moment of silence, during which the new students stared nervously at the old, dirty wizard's hat. Then it opened its mouth and burst into song:

 _I was sewn many moons ago_

 _When the founders still lived on_

 _And every year I've been a Sorting Hat,_

 _I've sung a brand new song_

 _While you once thought I was just a hat,_

 _You now know I'm so much more_

 _For Godric's sake, I even partook_

 _In the Second Wizarding War_

_However that is not my job,_

 _My task is not to fight,_

 _But to sort young sorcerers_

 _Into the house that fits them right_

_In Ravenclaw, the smartest ones,_

 _Whose favorite word is why,_

 _Or in Slytherin, those filled with ambition_

 _Known to be cunning and sly_

_In Hufflepuff, the kindest ones,_

 _Who believe in what is fair,_

 _And in Gryffindor, we put the brave,_

 _That almost nothing does scare_

 _So put me on your head young one,_

 _And I'll know what to do,_

 _I'll shout out the name of the House_

 _That is best for you!_

 _However, I would like to say a word_

 _Before I let the sorting begin,_

 _While we are all different,_

 _It is only together that we win._

The Hall rang with applause as the song ended. The first years were then called, one by one, up to the Sorting Hat, who cried out each sorcerer's House. When Whisply, Kevin, the last student, was sorted into Ravenclaw, Dumbledore's stood up, his eyes twinkling, and said two simple words : "Dig in!" 

And they did! The second the Headmaster had uttered those words, platters of food appeared. Moments later, everyone's mouths and plates were full. 

"Why aren't you eating anything ?" Ginny asked Hermione. Luckily, she didn't have her brother's tendency to eat with her mouth full. 

"Oh… Just a lot on my mind", Hermione lied. Quite truthfully, it had been months since she had eaten a proper meal. She wasn't trying to lose weight or something, it was just that since the War… She sighed. Everything was different since the War…

Once the food had vanished and everyone was far too full (almost everyone anyway). Dumbledore got to his feet and the Hall fell silent.

"So! I should probably remind you of all the rules in place here at Hogwarts. However, I feel likely to be ignored, and have more important things to announce." Dumbledore said jovially. 

"The rules will still be available for reference outside the Great Hall, and breaking them will obviously still have consequences", he added, seeing Hermione's outraged glare.

"Anyway, I would like to introduce you to Professors Bumble and Lewsky, who will teach Muggle Studies and Defence against the Dark Arts respectively. " 

The crowd erupted into polite applause and took in their new teachers. 

"They don't look _bad_..." Lavender said tentatively. 

"Can't be worse than last year's", Neville grunted. 

As the Hall settled into silence once again, Dumbledore resumed his speech. 

"However, that is not this year's big news. Along with the 11 other Wizarding schools, Hogwarts will partake in the first ever Wizarding Intellect Challenge!"

People looked around them, slightly perplexed. Hermione and Harry shared a look, they both thought back to their catastrophic 4th year tournament. 

"Allow me to explain" said the Headmaster. "The most intelligent 8th year from each House will participate in a contest designed to test all aspects of their magical abilities. Each school hosts their own internal contest, and the winners from each school then compete against each other in a task whose nature is yet to be made known to the student body. I have in my pockets four enchanted rings, and in a couple of moments, one shall appear on each candidate's hand" 

"3,2," Dumbledore's eyes glittered mischievously."1!"

Utter chaos exploded in the Hall as everyone craned their necks to try and find the four lucky students. No one was surprised to see a beautiful ruby ring on Hermione's finger, nor to see an enchanting sapphire one on Padma Patil's, even though there were more than one disappointed faces at the Ravenclaw table. Ernie Macmillan sported a simple yellow topaz ring and a smug look on his face, and lastly, one slytherin boy stared down at his hand with a mixture of pride, surprise, and disgust. That boy was Draco Malfoy.

Just as the shocked muttering began, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat : "If Mr. Macmillan, Mrs. Patil, Mrs. Granger, and Mr. Malfoy could follow me please." 

Hermione got up and made her way out of the Great Hall, barely glancing back at her friends. How could this be happening? She'd have to change her whole N.E.W.T study plan! And she had to figure out how to win, obviously. She'd rather not let herself be beaten by the Hufflepuff or the Ravenclaw, but Malfoy beating her? That wasn't an option. 

Hermione had never been big on trusting her gut for no apparent reason. However, as the Great Hall doors closed behind her, she had the undeniable feeling that this contest was going to be so, so much more than just that...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I obviously am not J.K Rowling, so anything you recognize doesn't belong to me.**

Padma Patil, Ernest Macmillan, Hermione Jean Granger and Draco Lucius Malfoy sat around a roaring fire in uncomfortable silence. Padma, Ernie and Hermione had been in Dumbledore's Army together, but they had never sought to build upon that, and their lack of acquaintance showed. However, they all knew Draco, and were glaring at him.

Hermione wondered if he had threatened Dumbledore or whomever was in charge of the tournament. She quickly dismissed the ridiculous notion. She then speculated that he enchanted the Slytherin ring, but then reasoned that the magic he would have had to use to do so would've been so advanced it would've been proof of his wizarding prowess. She hated to admit it, but Draco was smart, he always had been.

"Oh well", she thought to herself, "victory will only be sweeter when I beat him. "

Smiling at thought of winning, Hermione let her eyes wander over to the blond wizard. He was scowling. Obviously. He always was.

"Shame really", she mused to herself, "he wouldn't look half-bad if he smiled every so often. Godric knows that outer beauty is all he'll ever have, and he might as well use it... "

The sound of the door swinging open pulled her from her reveries and she turned her head to see the Headmaster in the doorway.

"Good evening," he said "So, you are officially the smartest sorcerers in Hogwarts."

Hermione and Padma blushed, Ernie looked smug and Draco smirked. That infuriating smirk! Hermione hated it, though she couldn't quite explain why.

"Taking part in the Wizarding Intellect Challenge is no small undertaking. I feel I should warn you that you will have little time to rest from now until the actual event, which will take place on the 20th of December.", Dumbledore continued. " It will challenge your skills in Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts and Ancient Runes."

"These subjects will be your N.E.W.T subjects." McGonagall interjected. "You have all received an Outstanding in your core subjects O. , so there will be no problem there. Ms. Patil and Mr. Macmillan, I believe you had already chosen to study these exact subjects."

The two students nodded.

"Ms. Granger, however, I recall you took Arithmancy and Ancient Runes as your electives. Mr. Malfoy, correct me if I'm wrong, but you wished to take Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy."

The pair acquiesced.

"The two of you shall work together to catch up in the subjects you have not studied", McGonagall said, giving Hermione an apologetic look. "You will need to spend time studying together outside of class, and I also think it best that you work together in your lessons."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Professor McGonagall cut her short.

"No, Ms. Granger, you cannot learn this material from books. To start learning a subject at such an advanced level is quite difficult and you will need all the help you can get."

"Now, on to the matter of your timetables," Dumbledore said, addressing the entire group. "As you probably are fully aware, all N.E.W.T students have 4 hours of lessons in each subject they take. In addition to that, we believe the four of you should meet up a couple of hours a week, so as to help each other if it is necessary and to get to know each other better."

"With all due respect Sir," Padma interjected. "If we are competing, why should we help each other?"

"We would like for you to set an example of unity between the houses, and I remind you this is only a friendly competition which should, above all, help you deepen your knowledge and understanding of magic."

Hermione stifled a laugh. Friendly competition? That was an oxymoron if she'd ever heard one. She was in it to win it.

"I must insist on this point. We do not want the Houses to be separated, as they once were, by childish prejudices, and would like for you to try and bridge the gap between your Houses."

"That is why, this year, we shall name two Head Girls and two Head boys, the four of you. By distributing authority evenly, we hope to show true equality between the Houses.", McGonagall continued. "This also means you have your own apartments, next to the Headmaster's office, though you are welcome to stay in your House dormitories if you desire."

This was bad. Hermione was going to be spending even more time with Malfoy than she had thought. She would definitely be staying with her fellow Gryffindors.

"Professor McGonagall and I still have a few administrative points to go over together, so we would like to see you children tomorrow morning after breakfast to give you the final details, as well as your definitive timetables." Dumbledore said. "On that note, you are dismissed. Good night."

Hermione had almost reached the door when McGonagall asked her and Draco to stay back.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy," she said. "I think it would be best if you studied together four times a week, at least to start off with. You both have a lot of catching up to do in your lessons." Seeing their horrified expressions, she added: "Try to at least be civil to each other, hatred will help neither of you. Good night."

Once they left the room, Hermione and Draco stared at each other for a few seconds. The pure, unadulterated hatred in their eyes was apparent.

"If you think I'll be civil to a Death Eater..." she started to say.

"I don't have time for this. As if I wanted to be civil to you." he spat. "Run home to your little friends, and stop trying to play with snakes."

Infuriated, Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. By the time she had thought of a response, her enemy was already long gone.

Annoyed, the witch hurriedly walked across the castle to the Gryffindor Tower. She couldn't wait to see the others and tell them what had happened. They would probably give her insults and hexes to use against Malfoy. She smiled at the thought.

As she approached the Fat Lady, she realised she didn't have the password. Goddammit! She was about to call out, hoping someone would hear her, when the portrait spoke.

"Darling, as Head Girl, you can change the password if you want."

Hermione looked up at the woman, surprised. "Oh, well I wouldn't want to confuse the others, who wouldn know it afterwards... Could you just tell me the current one?"

"Pygmy Puff."

"Thank you!" Hermione said as she entered the common room.

She looked around at the few people sat around the room. None of her friends were there. Ignoring her disappointment, she reasoned they must be asleep. It was only ten, but they were probably tired...

She trudged up to the room she shared with Lavender, Parvati, Fay and Kellah. She didn't know the last two girls very well, and she resolved to make more efforts to become friends in the coming year. In fact, she thought to herself, she would try harder with everyone. Maybe she would feel less excluded in her group of mates if she stopped feeling sorry for herself and tried a little harder.

Comforted by her resolutions, she entered her dorm room to find three empty beds; her own, Kellah's and Fay's (they were playing Exploding Snap in the common room). Parvati and Lavender's curtains were drawn, so she assumed they were asleep.

As she slipped under the covers, she heard a low moan coming from Lavender's bed. She paled. So much for her friends being asleep, she thought. She listened, disgusted, for a few moments, before casting a silencing charm on the room. She'd really have to teach Lavender how to cast a good Muffliato.

As she lay in bed, unable to hear her ex-boyfriend having sex, but terribly aware that he was, and only a few feet away from her, Hermione allowed herself to feel for the first time in months. She hadn't cried since the War. When Ron had broken it off, she accepted it, saying she too, no longer had any feelings. When her parents had refused to let her back into their lives after what she had done to them, she claimed to understand and hadn't spoken of them since. When she had the nightmares, those terrifying nightmares that everyone had these days, she comforted herself by saying it was just a dream.

But that night, unable to keep lying to herself, Hermione cried. She grieved the loss of her parents, whom she might never see again. She grieved the loss of her childhood to a War she never asked to be a part of. She cried because of the horrors she had seen, that would always haunt her memories. She cried because Ron didn't care about her anymore, when she so clearly did, no matter how little she wanted to. But most of all, she cried because she felt lonely, so lonely, in this world where everyone had someone else. A lover, a friend, a sibling, even a parent! But not her.

Hermione Granger, hero of the Second Wizarding War, was all alone.

It was a long time before she fell asleep, and her sleep was not a peaceful one.

When she woke up, she walked to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. However, she didn't recognise the witch in the mirror, whose eyes were still puffy and red, and whose cheeks were stained with tears.

A few moments later, Kellah came out of the showers. Seeing Hermione's face, she walked over and put her arms around her dorm-mate.

"Let me help" she muttered, casting a glamour charm that restored Hermione's pale complexion.

"Thank you" Hermione whispered.

Kellah smiled gently and left the bathroom to join Fay, who was waiting outside.

Ten minutes later, Hermione emerged from the bathroom, her face devoid of emotion. She had promised herself to not let herself get carried away by her feelings again, and was determined to keep her word.

Parvati and Lavender were braiding each other's hair, but didn't even glance at her, so the witch decided to go to breakfast alone.

As she entered the Great Hall, she noticed she was the first Gryffindor. They had always been lazy, she thought bitterly. She then noticed that while there were a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, most of the students were Slytherin. She suddenly felt rather shy, and decided to skip breakfast altogether. I'll eat a big lunch, she thought to herself.

It was a good thing for Hermione that she had promised not to feel, and not to stop lying to herself, because if the latter were the case, she would have broken her promise within an hour of making it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still not J.K. Rowling... So, I don't own anything you recognise.**

 **A/N: Thanks to all of you guys that keep reading my story! It means a lot to me! I know these first chapters have been a little uneventful and short, but I just have so many ideas and I'm trying to figure out in which direction I want to point the story... So, thanks again for giving me a chance, and hopefully my writing will get better soon!**

Hermione arrived to her first Potions lesson ever-so slightly late, and to her dismay all the Gryffindors were already paired up. The professor seemed to be running late as well, and hadn't started the lesson yet, but Hermione thought it best to explain herself anyway.

"Excuse my tardiness, Professor"

"Ms. Granger! Take a seat, we were just about to start."

"Thank you, sir."

As Hermione made her way to an unoccupied desk, another figure appeared at the doorway. A tall, blond, figure.

"I hope you'll excuse my tardiness as well, Professor", Malfoy said.

"Of course, of course, sit down" Professor Slughorn replied.

Hermione watched as Draco sat next to Blaise Zabini, and felt a twinge of jealousy. Even Draco Malfoy has real friends, she thought bitterly. She looked around the classroom and noticed a Slytherin boy who was also alone, and just so happened to be staring at her. Godric knows what courage posesed her at that moment, but she gestured to the seat next to her. Screw House prejudice, she thought to herself. It was a new year, and time to settle their childish differences. The boy looked uncertain, but stood up all the same, and walked over to Hermione.

"Theo. Theo Nott." He said, extending his hand "Don't bother introducing yourself, everyone knows who you are."

Hermione shook his hand. "I have no idea why you came over," she muttered.

"Neither do I. Well, I do. You're the brightest witch of our age! I'll be a Potions Master in no time!"

Hermione smiled a sad little smile. That's all she ever was, the know it all, the book worm, the smart one.

"How tactless of me," the boy muttered, correctly guessing what Hermione was thinking/. "I didn't mean it like that. It was supposed to be a friendly compliment."

"Don't feel the need to apologise," Hermione said. "I just get the whole being used for my brains thing a lot." Unable to help it, she glanced at Harry and Ron.

Following her gaze, Theo nodded silently and sat down next to her. The sound of him pulling out his chair made many heads turn. Soon, the whole class was looking upon the peculiar pair with varying degrees of shock. Before anyone could say anything, Professor Slughorn asked everyone to turn to page 148.

The Slytherin and the Gryffindor brewed their Blood-Replenishing potion in companionable silence, and Hermione was surprised to find that Theo excelled in potions, his level comparable to her own. He hadn't come to pick her brains, she realised. He confused her. She didn't like being confused. And so, at the end of the lesson, she slipped him a note. It read: _Library, 9 o'clock tonight – H._

He nodded ever so slightly upon reading it before getting up and joining the rest of the Slytherins. Hermione hoped he would come, and she also hoped that nobody saw the note; she didn't need any more rumors about her going around.

The morning passed quickly, and before she knew it, the witch and her friends were making their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Did you come back late yesterday, 'Mione?" Harry asked. "Sorry we weren't up."

"It was quite late," she lied. "Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had quite a bit to say to us."

"Like?"

"I'm going to have a pretty full term, and that's by my standards."

"How full?"

"35 hours a week." Hermione said, handing Harry the timetable she had picked up earlier that morning.

"With all the homework we're getting this year?! That'll be difficult even for you." Parvati said.

"The worst of it," Hermione groaned, "Is that I'll be spending 15 of those hours with none other than Malfoy."

"You can't do that." Harry and Neville said simultaneously.

"What?"

"He'll try to kill you." Ron muttered.

"Excuse me, but I'm perfectly capable of defending myself against the likes of him!"

"I second Won-Won!" Lavender cried, "Who'll do my Charms essay if you don't?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. She didn't understand how her brother had chosen that bimbo over Hermione. "I agree with 'Mione," she said. "Plus, she can do what she wants."

"I don't want to study with him. But I don't have a choice, and I'm not letting my grades slip because of some old grudges." Hermione said.

"Don't say we didn't warn you." Neville said gravely, turning back to Hannah, who, rather less gravely, was trying to transfigure her chips into butterflies.

"I wonder who the Head Girl and Boy will be this year?" Ron wondered.

"Actually, there's two of each this year." Hermione said.

"What? Why?"

"Something about an even distribution of power between the Houses. It's me, Padma, Ernie, and Draco."

"A death-eater!? Head Boy? It's outrageous!"

"Dumbledore's always been a little mad." Parvati sighed.

"He's just as sane as I am." Luna said, her eyes twinkling in a very Dumbledore-esque fashion

Everyone smiled good-naturedly at her comment, quite used to Luna by now, and started chatting about the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher.

"He's one of the best we've ever had." Hermione remarked.

"You're the only one who thinks that! He's given us an 8-page essay to write! On the first day!" Ron groaned.

"It's not like he can do much else... Us older students have more practice using defence spells than is healthy..." Ginny interjected.

Anytime someone brought up the War, an awkward, uncomfortable, silence ensued. What followed, was precisely one of those silences, broken only when Luna knocked over a pumpkin juice pitcher.

"There were Nargles in it!" She exclaimed.

The afternoon passed quickly, and every passing hour filled Hermione with dread. The only thing she could think of was her study period with Malfoy. At dinner, she ate a light meal, as per usual, and rushed to the library.

Malfoy arrived five minutes late. Hermione opened her mouth to reprimand him, but he spoke up first.

"Listen, Granger. I'm not here because I want to be. I don't need some Mudblood's help to excel in my classes. I'm here because I have to be. So, do us both a favor and shut up."

Hermione looked at Malfoy, her eyes glittering dangerously. "Listen, Malfoy. I'm not one of those minions you can boss around. I will not stand for this. You will not insult me. If the Library wasn't a sacred place, you would already be in the Hospital Wing. Remember, I'm the Golden Girl, and you're just an ex-Death Eater. Don't expect anyone to take your side. Now sit down and shut up."

Draco had no choice but to do as he was told. He hated it, but had to admit she was right. She was terrifying when she was angry. Shame she had such dirty blood, he thought, she would have made a good Slytherin.

They spent the next hour in absolute silence. Both had questions that needed answering, but both were too proud to ask any. As soon as the hour was up, Draco stormed off.

That had been, interesting, Hermione thought to herself. Stupid bastard. She had never loathed someone so much.

Calming herself, Hermione glanced at her watch. It was exactly nine o'clock, and she made her way to the other side of the library, where Theo was already waiting.

"Hi", she said tentatively.

"Hey there, I saw Draco storm out, what happened there?", he asked.

"McGonagall's making us study together, and we both loathe it. Whenever we spend time together, it ends in hexes and jinxes."

"Draco can be pretty insufferable, it's true. But he's not that bad a person underneath his cold exterior."

"Tell me that next time he calls me a Mudblood."

Theo shrugged. "While it's a horrible word, it's kind of expected of Slytherins, especially those in the Sacred 28. You can't blame him."

"If it's expected of them, do you say it?"

"Would I be here if I did?"

Hermione smiled a little and decided to accept that answer.

"I really do want us to be friends", the wizard blurted out. " Don't think I'm doing this for my image."

Hermione raised a quizzical eyebrow, so the Slytherin continued.

"I'm the son of a Death-Eater. Never was, but no one cares about that. I see the fear in the first-years eyes when I pass them in the hallways. I hate it. Being friends with Hermione Granger, the Golden Girl, would probably help my image. However, that's really not why I came over in Potions earlier. I understand if you don't even want to be seen in public with me."

"Why then?"

"Uhh... Well, you looked lonely."

"I was." She whispered, so low that Theo didn't hear her.

"Pardon me?" he asked.

"I was. I always am." Why was she telling him this?

"Me too."

"Friends?"

"Yeah."

And then, Hermione started crying.

Theo didn't panic, as Harry and Ron would've, he just put his arms around her.

"Sorry", Hermione gulped.

"Don't be. If you feel comfortable telling me what brought on those tears, please do."

"I didn't think anyone still wanted to be my friend."

Theo could pretend he was surprised, but he wasn't. She was an amazing witch, but he noticed how her friends slighted her. And the others just tried to leech off of her fame. No wonder she needed a confidence boost.

"I do. I really do."

Hermione laughed a hollow laugh. "The first civil exchange we ever had was this morning, and now I'm telling you my innermost fears. Also, I broke a promise I made to myself."

"Not to fraternize with the enemy?"

"No, not to feel. I was sick of hurting." She really didn't know why she was telling him all this.

"I thought you were smart! You can't stop feeling!"

"Watch me."

Theo shrugged. "My shoulder's here for you to cry on if you want."

"Thanks. But I won't need it."

She really needed to stop lying to herself.


	4. Chapter 4 (AN)

Author's Note: This is a little long, but I've been thinking about this for days and would love fellow Potterheads' opinions on my thoughts. R&R!

Hi there! I'm sorry I haven't updated yet, it's just I know where I want the story to go, I just need to establish the inter-character relationships and the general ambiance at Hogwarts etc... And I always hate this part! Whenever I write a story, I want to get straight into the action, but the best stories always have a good amount of build-up, so I feel I should at least try!

On that note, it's important for my story that Draco and Hermione are cold towards one another for a reasonable amount of time before there's any romance. However, that really annoys me! I want nothing more than to write a passionate argument between the two, ending in an even more passionate make-out session... But, I must have patience, and so must you, dear reader.

Also, I've been so immersed in Dramione recently that while re-reading the actual saga (in German, I'm trying to learn), I was surprised to find that there is, in fact, no passionate love hidden beneath their hate for one another. Well, J.K. Rowling never states it. It is my personal opinion that they have conflicted feelings, and Draco cannot bear to disappoint his parents by 'tainting his blood', while Hermione, the bookworm, is too scared to take a chance on the Slytherin Prince and sticks to the safest option, Ron.

"But!" I hear you cry," She was a Gryffindor! She was brave! If she loved him, Hermione would have done something about it." Yeah, right. She didn't do much to snag Ron before Lavender did.

Talking about Gryffindors, I've been thinking about the Houses an awful lot at the moment, and I feel Gryffindors are the most over-rated house. Think about it! They only want glory, and are ready to do anything to achieve it, which apparently makes them "brave". Yes, they're loyal to one another, but everyone is loyal to their friends (yes, the slytherins too!). The other Houses suffer from this greatly.

Firstly, Ravenclaw doesn't even seem to get the best students. Frankly, it's only for students who are only interested in books. Which aren't the _truly_ intelligent people. Hermione, for example, should really have been in Ravenclaw. Yeah, she was brave or whatever, but her best trait is her intelligence! It makes no sense.

Secondly, I feel sorry for all the Hufflepuffs out there. You are hardworking, selfless and kind, yet everyone seems to think you are dumb and boring. You are not. Hufflepuffs, I admire you.

Lastly, Slytherin. " _There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin_ ", right? Firstly, that's just wrong. *cough* Pettigrew *cough*. Secondly, could you blame them if it was? At the mere age of eleven, your life is decided for you. You shall be evil, after all you are a Slytherin. Everyone hates you, Headmaster included, awarding a ridiculous amount of House points to the protagonists (all Gryffindors!), just so that your House doesn't win the House Cup. You are hated by your fellow students in separate Houses, you're supposed to hate them as well. You do. After all, you've never known any other way, and you are so easily influenced at the tender age of 11.

Why do the Houses hate each other so much? Seriously. It's unhealthy to hate everyone who's different to you. "Sorry, you can't sit at this table, your tie's a different color." Pff. Ok, I'll stop complaining, but you have to stop blaming people for conforming to their House stereotype. Everyone wants to fit in, and the young students just try to live up to their House name as best they can. When everyone tells you the mold you fit is "evil", from the age of 11, can you blame those poor Slytherins that turn to the Dark Side?

Anyway, I'm almost done with my rant. I just wanted to say that I feel Slytherin never really redeems itself (in the original 7 books, I don't care about The Cursed Child), except perhaps through Snape, but that's not the point. I feel it would have been amazing if Draco had protected Hermione, putting himself in grave danger, during the Battle of Hogwarts, and they had then decided to start anew and fallen in love. It would have been a story of change, redemption, and forgiveness. Also, I'm not a fan of Romione. At all. Sorry, I'd rather have a passionate love/hate relationship that flickers between exchanging kisses and insults, than some plain, boring, high-school sweetheart.

Thank you for reading my rant! I would really love your thoughts on the Houses, or Dramione, or anything really. It could be on my writing, or it could be on the weather, your choice. Love you!

Xxx

P.S. I identify as a Slytherclaw. (The cunning, ambitious side of Slytherin)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Would do some funny remark about not being J.K. Rowling, but everyone does that, and you get the idea.**

The next day, Hermione awoke with a horrible headache. It was still very early, and no one was awake in her dormitory, though a first-year girl with waist length raven black hair was in the common room, doing her Potions homework.

On her way to the hospital wing, Hermione saw a few odd students in the corridors, keeping an eye out for troublemakers but finding none. Madam Pomfrey gave her a Pain-Killing Potion and asked her to lie down for a moment, as the potion might make her light headed.

"Do you mind if I do a quick check-up?" The medi-witch enquired.

"Not at all," Hermione said, wondering if she really looked _that_ bad.

The nurse muttered a few spells and sighed, before sitting down next to the student.

"Ms. Granger? Are you eating?"

"Yes, of course, why do you ask?"

Dealing with teenage girls daily, Madam Pomfrey had seen more than her share of girls who underate, and could recognise them from a mile away.

"You are a bright, beautiful, young witch, Ms. Granger. Do not starve yourself."

"I don't! I just have a small apetite."

"What was the last proper meal you ate?"

"Last night! Madam Pomfrey, I assure you that I eat enough."

The woman sighed and decided to drop it. For now. The tell-tale signs of low blood pressure and headaches were already there, and she was determined to find a way to help Hermione.

"You can go now."

"Thank you." Hermione replied, making her way out.

"Oh, and Ms Granger?" Madam Pomfrey asked, as Hermione reached the door.

"Yes?"

"Take care of yourself."

Hermione nodded, but the medi-witch couldn't shake the feeling of unease that had come over her. Something wasn't right.

Hermione walked down to the Great Hall to have a bite to eat. When she arrived, there was only one other Gryffindor at her table. However, Luna and Parvati were sitting at the Ravenclaw table. No, wait, she was wearing blue robes. It was Padma. Hermione sat down with them, and they greeted her with a warm smile before returning to their conversation. Hermione peered over at the girl sat at her table. It was the first-year from earlier.

Still doing her homework, Hermione thought. She reminded her of a young version of herself, though admittedly with nicer hair. Just as that thought crossed her mind, a Slytherin boy arrived behind the dark-haired witch with scissors in his hands. Quickly, Hermione realised what he was planning to do. She gasped, and fumbled with her wand, but before she could vanish the scissors, someone did it for her. She looked around the Great Hall, but couldn't see anyone she thought might have saved the girl. The professors hadn't arrived yet, Padma and Luna clearly hadn't done anything, the spell was too advanced for the smattering of first and second year students and the only other person in the Hall was Draco Malfoy.

She laughed at the thought of the Slytherin Prince saving some Gryffindor. Before she could give that thought any more time, she saw the other Slytherin boy about to pull the raven-haired Gryffindor's hair, and got up quickly. She walked over to the boy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Scram." She ordered.

"Why should I listen to a Mudblood?"

Hermione smiled. "10 points from Slytherin." She said sweetly.

"What?!"

"I said, 10 points from Slytherin. Or should I make it twenty?"

The boy scowled and left.

The little girl had looked up from her books and stared at Hermione with awe. Then she burst into tears.

"Tha.. Thank you!" She said through sobs.

"What's wrong, darling?"

"He's always picking on me! And I never notice until it's too late! I'm so stupid!" The girl cried.

Hermione glanced at the girl's book. "Isn't that a third-year textbook?"

The first year nodded shyly, tears still streaming down her face.

Hermione smiled. "See, you're far from stupid."

"Okay, maybe I'm not stupid. But I'm not brave! I never stand up for myself!"

"You're in Gryffindor!"

"Only because I begged the Hat to put me here!" The girl moaned.

"It wouldn't have put you in this House if it didn't see your inner Gryffindor-ness. Besides, don't feel bad about it. Harry asked the Hat to put him here, too."

"Harry... Harry _Potter!_?" The girl asked, gulping.

"Yes, he's my best friend."

The girl looked up at Hermione with shock in her eyes, before letting out a small squeak. "You're... you're Hermione Granger! I hadn't noticed! I'm so sorry, I was so busy wallowing in self-pity that... Oh dear! Sorry!"

Hermione laughed. "Don't be, it's fine."

"Leave it to me to not even realise the person you're chatting with is your idol..."The girl muttered to herself.

"Your idol?"

"I want to be like you." The girl sighed. "That's why I wanted to be in Gryffindor."

"Aww." Hermione was touched. "If you must know, you remind me of me, albeit you're slightly prettier."

"But, but! You're beautiful."

"Thank you, however, you should have seen me at your age." Hermiona made a face. "Now, you know my name, but I don't know yours. Could you tell me?"

"Lisa. Lisa Pisces."

"Pleasure. I was being quite serious when I said you reminded me of myself, so I'll give you some advice I wish someone had given me. Remember you are more than just brains to be picked. Never let anyone forget that you are a person, and not some walking encyclopedia. You're worth more than you think. "

"Thank you." The girl whispered.

Hermione smiled and sat down opposite the girl, before tucking in to some French toast. A few minutes later, the witch made to get up.

"It was lovely meeting you, Lisa." Hermione said sweetly. "If you ever need anything, and I mean anything. Come to me."

Lisa smiled and nodded, before thanking Hermione once again.

The rest of the day passed reasonably quickly. Luckily for Hermione, none of her classes required group work. Yet. She would despise working with the ferret. However, she couldn't avoid the almost-nightly hour she had to spend in his company. Sighing to herself, Hermione trudged up to the Library.

She arrived before the Slytherin, but took no mind of his absence, and began to read "A guide to Advanced Care of Magical Creatures". It was the main sixth year textbook, and she already had questions that needed answering. After a long debate with herself, she decided she may as well sacrifice a bit of her dignity for her grades, and promised herself to ask her questions when Malfoy arrived.

However, he never did. She waited, then waited some more, but he pulled a no-show. Her questions left unanswered, Hermione decided to go see Padma for help. The Ravenclaw Tower would be easier to access than the Hufflepuff Basement, as she needed only to answer a riddle. Plus, she barely knew Ernie.

"You can see me in water, but I never get wet. What am I?" The Ravenclaw knocker asked.

Hermione pondered the question for a moment, before answering. "A reflection."

The door swung open. Hermione scanned the common room, and saw Luna reading the Quibbler in the corner. Relieved, she walked over to the blonde girl.

"Hullo Hermione, I didn't see you at Dinner. Care for a biscuit?" She asked.

The Gryffindor eyed the biscuits, that just so happened to be glowing, and politely declined. "Uhh... I was wondering if you knew were Padma was."

"Second door to the left." Luna said, pointing to a corridor on the other side of the room.

Thanking her, Hermione made her way to the aforementioned door and knocked. A friendly-looking witch opened the door.

"Hi there, Hermione! What do you want?" She asked cheerfully.

"How do you know my name?" Hermione asked, sure the response would have something to do with Harry or the war.

"Come on, you've been first in our year throughout school! I've been trying to beat you since day one! And one should always know who their opponents! Alas, best I ever was was third"

"True." Hermione said, pleasantly surprised by her answer. "Wait, if you were third... Sue Li?"

"That's it." The girl said, winking.

"I never found out who was second to me you know."

"Me neither, good thing we know now though!"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Hermione. We knew because everyone would brag about it. Whoever was second never did. But we know he's the smartest Slytherin in school, so he must have beaten Zabini, who was 7th. The year I was 3rd, Ernie came 4th, Padma came 5th and Parvati came 6th. So..."

"I still have no idea how Parvati managed that. She's an OK student, but she can't brew a potion for the life of her! And she couldn't tell a Mandrake from Devil's Snare."

"I thought you were smart! Her sister took her Herbology and Potions Exams for her. Parvati studied a lot, but she only barely passed them for her sister. Only year I beat Padma."

"That makes sense... But, Malfoy couldn't have been second... I mean! He just couldn't have!"

"He was, and you know it." Sue said, smiling.

Hermione sighed. "You're right, but I don't like it. Anyway, have you seen Padma anywhere?"

Sue's eyes widened. "Don't tell her I told you about third year!"

Hermione laughed. "'Course not. Just wanted some Care of Magical Creatures help."

"Padma's not in, but I'll help if you want."

Hermione smiled and got out her textbook. Sue sat down on her bed and motioned for Hermione to join her.

"Thanks" Hermione said gratefully. "So, I didn't quite grasp chapter 8..."

After about 20 minutes, Hermione thanked Sue and made to get up. Just as she did so, Padma walked in.

"Oh hi 'Mione! What are you doing here?"

"I had some Care of Magical Creature questions, and Malfoy didn't show up to our study practice, so..."

"WHAT!" shrieked Padma.

"Umm... Malfoy didn't..."

"That boy! How could they make him Head Boy! I hate him so much!"

"I do too, but it's only our study hour, it's not such a big deal..."

"I don't care! He's not getting away with _anything_. Not on my watch. We're going to see McGonagall."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea... Wouldn't want to disturb a Professor..." Hermione mumbled

"Are you defending Draco Malfoy, Death Eater extraordinaire?"

Hermione blushed furiously. "Of course not! Let's go!"

Padma smiled smugly and quickly caught up with Hermione, who was already halfway out the door. Sue could only laugh.

On their way to the Deputy Headmistress's office, however, they bumped into the woman herself, with Ernie at her side.

"Just the witches we were looking for." McGonagall said curtly. "Come with me."

"Professor..." Padma started.

"I am aware of what has occurred with Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Patil. Let's not keep him waiting."

Padma, though startled, nodded.

Mere moments later, the quartet arrived at the Hospital Wing. They were greeted with the sight of Malfoy doubled over in pain, tears streaming down his face. Seeing the group, he tried to sit up straight, but, try as he might, really couldn't.

Hermione couldn't help the pity she felt for him. She'd never seen him cry. It made him look more vulnerable, more... human. "What happened?" she gasped.

"The rings constitute a Binding Magical Contract. You must all participate in the contest. That includes studying for it. If any of you miss an hour of studying without proper reason, you shall meet the same fate as Mr. Malfoy here." Professor McGonagall said. "I sincerely advise you do not."

"How long will it last?" Ernie whispered.

"Given he has let down Ms. Granger, and only Ms. Granger, she must forgive him. If he hadn't showed up to a collective study hour, all three of you would've had to."

Unable to bear seeing Malfoy in such severe pain, Hermione decided to forgive him. "I do, Professor. It's ok, really."

"Say it. Say: You, Hermione Jean Granger, forgive Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione gulped. She never thought she'd have to say that. Suddenly, she heard a trembling voice.

It was Malfoy. "Granger... Hurry up!" Hermione raised an eyebrow. He glared at her, or at least tried, but the tears running down his cheeks ruined the desired effect. Giving up, he whimpered. "Granger, please!"

Hermione almost gasped! Malfoy had said please! "I, Hermione Jean Granger, forgive Draco Lucius Malfoy." She said.

Malfoy stood up almost immediately. He vanished his tears and made to leave.

"I must say, I thought Ms. Granger would have made you suffer longer." McGonagall said. "Also, I don't remember dismissing you."

"I don't remember agreeing to be entered into a Binding Magical Contract. Oh, wait, I wasn't! You can't make people enter into one!" He snarled.

"She... she didn't." Padma whispered."We had a choice..."

"Good for you! But I didn't!" he almost screamed.

"You did," Ernie muttered. "When we put the rings on. That was the agreement."

"Correct." McGonagall said, smiling. "Now, I wished only to inform you that Head Patrols start next week. Mr. Malfoy, you'll be patrolling with Ms. Granger, and Ms. Patil, you'll go with Mr. Macmillan."

Draco and Hermione simply stared at each other in pure horror. They would be spending most of their time together, and they knew it. Also, they hated it.

"Now, off to bed with you." The Professor ordered.

Just outside the Hospital Wing, Draco turned to Hermione.

"Malfoy, there's no need to thank me. I know you're in my eternal debt now, and that's thanks enough." She said sweetly, before he could say anything.

"Fuck you, Mudblood" he snarled.

"Oh, you're also absolutely humiliated at being saved by an _inferior being_. That's gratifying too!" Hermione said, ignoring his comment."And now, I'm off to bed, and I suggest you do the same, you could use some beauty sleep. Good night!"

This time, it was Hermione who was long gone before Draco could think of a response.

 **A/N: Longest chapter yet, yay! R &R**


	6. Not really chapter 6

Hi everyone! I haven't updated in forever, I know! I've just been really busy lately, what with school starting again and the Houses Competition (I post at least a story every other week for it, if you want to take a look). Just wanted to tell you I'll try and post a chapter or two by the end of the week.

Toodles!


End file.
